Blue x Reader
by ThePandaHero45
Summary: This is something I found there was a distinct lack of.


**Hello, you all first things first I do not own young justice second this takes place during the second season of young justice.**

y/n = your name

y/fn = your full name

sh/n = your superhero name

f/c = your favorite color

So let's get started.

"Okay, your turn y/n," Jamie said we were playing a game where we pick two superheroes and talk about which would win in a fight.

"Let's see Batman or Wonder Woman?" you ask

"Wonder Woman she has powers and the lasso," Jamie replies

"I must say I agree Jamie" you say as he puts a couple books on the shelf. You accidentally knock a cup of pencils down as you go to pick it up you see that the bracelet Nightwing gave her was blinking. This meant she was needed at the cave then Jamie's phone rang, you had been on the team since before Jamie was on the team. You were yet to tell him that you were y/sn but he hasn't told you he was blue beetle yet either. He had revealed his identity to the team a while back

"Well, I have to get going now, Jamie." You say as you pick up the pencil cup

"Okay y/n bye." Jamie said as you walk to the window

"Really the window we have doors and it's not like my parents don't know you're here." He said walking over

"Well, I'm not great at the whole social interaction thing." You say with one knee out the window

"Okay y/n love you." He said as he helps you get the other knee out the window and hugs you

"Love you too Jamie." You say giving him a kiss on the cheek. To most people, the kiss would be romantic but to you and Jamie it was just friendly. I jump out the window into the soft grass I start walking toward my house but I turn into an ally way and pull my hair up into space buns as well as put on my black mask. I walk into an abandon phone booth that is a zeta tube. Sh/n B16 you walk in and go straight to your room to change into your costume. You walk out in your f/c leotard with long sleeves and shorts. As you walk to Nightwing the computer announces Blue Beetle B22

"Sorry, I'm late my friend wouldn't leave." He said

"I left ages ago he probably was organising his pens." You thought

"Okay you two will be on a mission together, a man was kidnapped by a man who looks just like him. The kidnapper stole the man's identity and is working at the bakery. I need you two to find out where the man is being held and arrest the kidnapper." Nightwing explained. When Blue and I were on the team we weren't close at all Nightwing most likely wanted us to become closer. As both of us zeta as close to the bakery as we could and flew to the bakery roof to wait for the man to come out of the bakery, it was 19:30 (7:30 pm) the bakery closed at 20:00 (8:00 pm). I was at the back of the building well Blue was at the front I heard a door open so I snuck to the side of the building and saw the man get into his car.

"Blue the man is leaving." I called out softly

"Okay sh/n we should follow him; he'll probably lead us to the original man." Blue whispered I nodded in response. As we follow the man we make sure we are not seen, we were lead to a warehouse that the man walked into

"There is a back door." Blue informed me

"Thanks, I'll get to the back door if you stay here." I whispered

"Okay sh/n" he responded as I snuck around to the back of the house I see a window, when I look inside I see two men who look exactly alike until the man who is standing turns into the witch boy. I go back to the front of the house.

"Blue the kidnapper is Klarion he shape shifted to become that man." I tell him when I tell him his eyes grow large.

"Uh-Oh" Blue said when I turn around I see Klarion standing over us

"Well, I see I have some pest's looks like I'll have to exterminate," Klarion says menacingly I start scooting back out of fear Klarion says a spell as Blue and I get up and fly to get away I could bend things like water, air, fire, earth things like that. Klarion cast the spell, two large red hands come out of nowhere and grab my leg then pulls me down. As they pull me down I hit my arm on the metal roof of the warehouse

"SH/n" Blue yells as I try and fail to escape the hands I use my powers and pour a tonne of water on Klarion. Klarion yells and the hands disappear freeing me than Blue plasma blasts Klarion. Very much annoyed Klarion disappears

"Are you okay SH/n?" Blue asks and he looks down at my arm as I hold it close to my arm. He holds out his hand to me with an adorable and dorky smile, I put my hurt arm in his hand as he examines it

"It looks like a sprain possibly a fracture." Blue informs me

"Thanks" I reply we walk into the warehouse and find the man still tied up Blue and I untie him

"Sir are you okay?" I ask him in a kind and caring tone

"I am okay and I'm not hurt." The man replied

"Okay, come with us." Blue says the man nodes I levitate a rock for the man to sit on as we bring him home and go back to the cave. Recognised Blue Beetle B22 Recognised SH/n B16 the computer announced

"Oh thank god," Nightwing said with a sigh of relief, "I thought you two had died. What happened?" Nightwing asked Blue and I just looked at each other.

 **Thank you for reading please review and tell me if you want more and goodbye.**


End file.
